This invention relates to providing pool cleaning systems.
More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for improved storage and deployment of pool vacuuming components.
Typically, a random-motion pool vacuum is coupled to a hose which is coupled to the central pool vacuum pump. The pool vacuum pump and hose are placed in the pool and primed for use, and must be removed from the pool and drained of water so that the pool can be used for swimming. This is very labor-intensive and time-consuming.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that can deploy a pool vacuum and hose automatically, and retract the pool vacuum and hose automatically. Further, a need exists for a vacuum system that remains continuously primed.